


Some dumbass reality warper talks SHIT about forces they don't understand

by KingFranPetty



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Bad Decisions, Bad Ideas, Constructed Reality, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Memes, Reality Bending, Realization, Stupidity, Talking, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 11:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17642102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Why are you so stupid? Why? Do you even function on the most basic of levels?





	Some dumbass reality warper talks SHIT about forces they don't understand

Yo yo what up? It's ya boy. I was just thinking about things that ain't even SHIT. And y'all motherfuckers know what came to mind? That's right G.A.W. But no. It's Nobody. Ain't no one is as much as a little stupid bitch as Nobody. Their punk ass shows up smelling like day old boiled hotdog water. Telling everyone they don't exist then Parish® and jacking rabbits in the corner all Fucking time until they gotta be Extra. 

And those patterns yelling assholes. Ya shut the hell up. You fucking lying asshats ain't no nothing. You less than nothing cause when I'm out here busting, nothing up here screaming and crying over deez nuts. I'll mcfucking tell y'all motherfuckers something. I go outside. Ain't nobody else saying shit and those voidy jokes on my goddamn FUCKING universe trying to get my dick. FUCK that noise! 

Any y'all motherfuckers smash it up if you know what I mean. 

So. I gonna story to tell yo dipshits. I bouncing down my dumb thick juicy ass. Then these wannabes go ham about myself. Like I hope the FUCK you do you'll be a dead son of a bitch I'll tell you that. That's when they flopping out a box. Oh SHIT! Running away into a new universe. None of those boxes. Finally. So I continue on like a piece of paper. Glad no wannabe sticking their box in my ass. But out of nowhere, these fuzz kids doing the default dance down the streets. Like oh my FUCK, that bitch wasn't even half as powerful before. They aren't interested in none that jailbreak outta cardboard world. Stage world here just wanna bust a bunch of caps on me. 

So I'm in that one place again. Sucks the yolk right out of the egg. I really hate being at old house. Can't do anything without someone thinking they play candyland on my monopoly. No way I'm sticking for long enough but can't leave. Voicemail the clockwork dickey and Meatloaf got rawed by some tasteless nut clown calling themselves "Red." Whom the FUCK are gonna call themselves "Red" unless they a god damn fool? Smells like broke is the only one still calling, all he wants is money coin. Not like he'd spend it on anything other than porn and blow. 

Do I look like Dark or Cart? Does that FUCKER think I'm Toyman? The hell I am! I willed myself here on my own boots. He's ten times my level and he don't even do shit. Just like those dickless no balls upstairs. They all badass until someone starts boping, turning the music up, and making their own lit mix tape. After that it's just. "Get off my lawn. Turn that nosebleed down. I'll whip up a can of whup ass if you sassy me." This Fucked sick clown bomb is old. Yeet! Play oldies in the wash.


End file.
